Jolene
by Shorens
Summary: The Wizard World was an unforgiving world, but the world was, after the article, a little bit more forgiving... SS/OFC


**Title: **Accio Love  
><strong>Author: <strong>Shorens  
><strong>Date: <strong> November 22th, 2011**  
><strong>**Disclaimer: **Except for the plot. It all belongs to JK Rowling!  
><strong>Summary: <strong>The Wizard World was an unforgiving world, but the world was, after the article, a little bit more forgiving... SS/OFC

Severus Snape was a busy man, he devoted his life to Potions now that the war was over and he definitely did not have the time to chase after lost Potters. Yet here he stood, outside of Granger's house with an agitated Lupin waiting for someone to open. When the blue door opened, they saw Granger's smiling face changed to surprised.

"Professors?" She took a step back and let them in, "What are you doing here?"  
>"Potter ..." Snape muttered while Lupin started a long explanation of how his beloved Harry disappeared but he stop abruptly when the boy himself stepped into the hall.<br>"Why do you think I'm gone?" Lupin threw herself over him and Potter patted him awkwardly on his back. "Merlin Remus, I just went here ... wait, you still have guards outside my house?" Potter looked angry at him, Snape, why was it always he who got the dirty looks?  
>"Just because the war is over Potter, does not mean you are safe ..." Snape rolled his eyes.<br>"No, but it seems to mean that nothing has changed ..." muttered Potter back.  
>Granger then chose to close the door rather fast so a slight bang stopped a potential argument.<br>"Coffee?" Granger dragged Potter along toward a probable kitchen and was followed by Lupin, Snape rolled his eyes before he follows them too. However, he stopped quickly inside the door frame. A girl, or rather, a young woman was greeting Lupin. Her red hair reached down past her shoulders, and her pale skin had a slight sunburn on the nose. Severus Snape was a busy man, but when the beautiful creature turned her emerald green eyes at him, he lost sense of time.

Hermione Granger was proud of her ability of observation, but in this case she was not in the need of it, even Ron saw what was happening. When she came into the kitchen with Harry and Remus, Hermione's two minutes younger twin Jolene stood up and greeted him.  
>"Ah, you have to be Harry's guy? Remus, is it not? "Remus looked surprised while Jolene shook his hand."Jolene, Hermione's sister." She smiled easily and Remus managed to get out a 'nice to meet you' before he was pulled away by Harry. Jolene smiled lightly though when she turned to Professor Snape her face changed expression completely. She took a few awkward steps towards him and, without releasing him with her eyes, asked Hermione to introduce them.<br>"Uh ... Jolene, this is my Potions Professor, Professor Snape. Professor, this is my twin sister Jolene, she uh ... is studying to become a surgeon ... "  
>What happened next made the rest of the room to stop. Professor Snape took Jolene outstretched hand, turned it and kissed her wrist, always looking into her eyes.<br>"Call me Severus ..." He smiled easily, without teeth, and Jolene slid a little closer.  
>"... Jolene" Jolene blushed and told Hermione to get some coffee, "if Severus not prefer tea?"<br>"Coffee is good, black, without sugar ..." He released her hand and they walked toward the table where Ron, Harry and Remus sat and gaped, both with an easy smile on their faces.  
>Hermione was proud of her observation ability, but sometimes it was so overrated.<p>

Remus Lupin was a happy man. The war was over, Harry was alive and had accepted him as his mate. After having relaxed enough to be able to get back to headquarters without splitting himself, he and Snape thanked for the coffee and prepared to leave. Remus kissed Harry, both slightly shaken after listened to Snape flirt uncontrollably with Jolene, and said goodbye to Ron and Hermione, both as confused as him. He saw Snape write something on a piece of paper to Jolene who smiled at him in awe. Snape's eyes were just as adoring. Remus did not get a chance to comment on the incident until they opened the door to the headquarters.  
>"So ... Jolene?" He had a teasing smile on his face when Snape growled at him and they both walked to the room where they knew that the others would be. "She was very pretty, she also seemed wise and ..."<br>When Remus finnished the sentence had they already entered the meeting room and the others had fallen silent.  
>"... and she looked pretty in to ..."<br>"Shut up werewolf!" Snape spun around and glared at him, but Remus felt the Marauder inside him, something he hadn't felt in ages.  
>Before he could open his mouth again, Snape had made an apology about a potion and was on his way out.<br>"Don't wank off too hard, that will hurts!" He shouted after him, and he swore that he heard Snape answer something very bad.  
>Remus turned to the others who all had a look of horror mixed with surprise, as he took out his wand.<br>"Harry is good, he's with Hermione. Albus, do you have your pensive? You all must see this!"  
>Remus Lupin was a happy man, now he just wished that Snape also could be happy.<p>

The Wizard World was an unforgiving world. Had someone done something wrong was it a long time before it was forgotten, and often was the burden passed on to the person's children and grandchildren. When Rita Skeeter wrote an article about the former Death Eater Severus Snape that said he had married Muggle-born Hermione Granger's Muggle twin sister Jolene Granger, was the entire wizarding world astonished.  
>The Wizard World was an unforgiving world, but the world was, after the article, a little bit more forgiving ...<p>

* * *

><p>So wrote this on a whim, it wouldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy it :D I did!<br>My first language is Swedish so feel free to BETA but do so gently ;)  
>Thanks!<br>-S


End file.
